


HOLD ME

by This_Lust



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Lust/pseuds/This_Lust
Summary: Отвернувшись от здания, чтобы перевести дыхание, он пробежался рассеянным взглядом по парковке, стройному ряду гражданских автомобилей, перемежающихся с полицейскими, и напрягся, когда заметил силуэт рядом с одним из них.Кто-то безумно похожий на него стоял, облокотившись на машину, и неотрывно смотрел в его сторону.Гэвин почувствовал, как кровь стынет в жилах.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 20





	HOLD ME

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан для DBH EVENT 2020 (https://vk.com/dbh_event).  
> Иллюстратором был талантливый артер Musyupick, его иллюстрацию можно посмотреть тут: https://sun9-51.userapi.com/c857320/v857320472/1a1a92/9wo82-3cD5I.jpg  
> Бетой для работы в сборнике выступила kobramaro, за что ей огромное спасибо с:  
> Посвящается моему Детективу.

Приглушённый свет, тихая музыка, спадающие на пол незадёрнутые тяжёлые кремовые шторы, из-за которых лунный свет проникал сквозь широкое окно и сливался со светом небольших прожекторов — всё вокруг создавало атмосферу нереальности и сказки, в которую возможно было попасть лишь на несколько часов, а потому стоило ловить каждый миг. Гэвин задержал дыхание, расправил плечи и сжал кулаки, уговаривая себя не паниковать.  
— Соберись, Гэвин… Иди уже, — прошептал он себе под нос и, стараясь выглядеть уверенно, сделал шаг вперёд.  
Гости, которые стояли у столиков, обратили внимательные взгляды в конец зала, туда, где на ковровую дорожку ступил один из виновников торжества. Сам же Рид, до этого дня с мрачным видом шутивший про явку к алтарю с повинной, с трудом удержал мышцы лица, так и норовившие выдать что-то вроде привычной ухмылки, и сделал ещё шаг. Останавливаться, несмотря на подрагивающие колени, было глупо, поэтому пришлось идти дальше, борясь с внутренним страхом. Однако с каждым шагом силуэт впереди становился ближе, и нервозность отступала. Эти мягкие черты лица, протянутая ладонь и улыбка, словно говорящая о том, что всё будет хорошо, и это хорошее только начинается — здесь и сейчас.  
Хэнк прокашлялся, поправил свой галстук, явно привлекая внимание, и посмотрел на листок, который заботливо подсунул ему Коннор.  
— Я… Да, всё хорошо. Я в порядке, — прошептал Гэвин в ответ на вопросительный взгляд и слегка улыбнулся, заметив тень волнения на любимом лице.  
Почти шаблонная речь Андерсона — почти, потому что тот неожиданно расчувствовался и то и дело забывал про заготовленный текст, импровизируя не очень удачно, но от всей души — прозвучала слишком быстро и, кажется, совсем не отпечаталась в памяти, клятвы в вечной любви соскользнули с дрогнувших губ заученным, но всё равно волнующим текстом — и монотонный шум гостей отошёл на задний план, когда прозвучало заветное «Можете скрепить ваш брак поцелуем».  
Они оба, не прерывая зрительный контакт, потянулись друг к другу; соприкоснулись губами первый раз, будто на пробу, оба улыбнулись — один неловко, другой смущённо — и поцеловались уже по-настоящему, до подкашивающихся ног и звона в ушах.  
Кто-то открыл шампанское, послышался свист и радостные выкрики совсем рядом. Гэвин отстранился, чтобы глотнуть немного воздуха, и покрутил на пальце новенькое блестящее кольцо.  
— Ну, вот и всё… Теперь ты точно мой. Навсегда.  
Лицо как всегда невозмутимое, а в серых глазах — искры счастья.  
— Я очень тебя люблю… Помни об этом всегда, Гэвин.  
Гэвин и запомнил — в этом можно было не сомневаться. Каждое признание, каждые слова о любви, произнесённые его теперь уже мужем, он бережно сохранял в памяти, будто боялся, что если упустит хоть одно — всё сломается. К счастью, этого не происходило, и Гэвин с улыбкой приблизился, желая продолжить поцелуй.  
Не успел.  
Снаружи что-то громко хлопнуло, через секунду такой же хлопок, похожий на взрыв газа, раздался в коридоре, ведущем из зала. Гэвин повернулся, пытаясь понять, что происходит, но из-за внезапно взволновавшейся толпы ничего не было видно.  
— Что это было?  
Кто-то пронзительно взвизгнул, и шум стал громче, а светильники замигали, будто повреждённые все одновременно. Гэвин не успел сделать и шага, как раздалось тихое шипение: тут и там заклубился странный дым.  
— Что происходит?!  
Люди закашлялись, в панике бросились искать выход, но двери, до этого распахнутые, будто исчезли, растворились в сиреневом тумане со сладковатым запахом, который густел с каждой секундой, забивался в нос и глотку, заставляя надсадно хрипеть в попытке вдохнуть. Рид прищурился, надеясь разглядеть кого-нибудь среди мечущихся гостей.  
Ни одного знакомого лица.  
— Коннор? Хэнк?  
Отрывистые вскрики, ужас в глазах.  
— Тина? Кэп?  
Никто не отозвался. Гэвин подался вперёд, но вдруг с леденящей душу ясностью осознал, что его ладонь больше не сжимает чужая, надёжная и тёплая.  
— Рик?  
Его муж исчез, хотя только что стоял рядом, а Гэвин даже не заметил этого!  
— Чёрт возьми! Рик, ты где?  
Он по памяти рванулся туда, где находилась ближайшая дверь, попытался поймать ручку, но только проскрёб ногтями по ровной поверхности стены; не растерявшись, Гэвин кинулся к окну и, схватив ближайший стул, разбил им хрупкое стекло. Звона осколков он почему-то не услышал, но не стал раздумывать над этим, а попытался локтем выбить острые зубцы.  
В следующую секунду кто-то сильно толкнул его в спину.  
Гэвин успел лишь коротко выругаться и зажмурился, ожидая колючей боли, но её не случилось. Колени больно ударились о что-то твёрдое, а ладони проехались по чуть влажной траве. Гэвин тряхнул головой и обернулся, а после замер, чувствуя, как грудь сдавило паникой.  
Окно позади него было целым, а рядом не было ни осколков, ни стула.  
— Что за чёрт?..  
Он вскочил на ноги, чувствуя, как пружинят мышцы, как зудят суставы и кости, подгоняя бежать. Гэвин и побежал — оббежал здание по кругу, убедился в том, что гостеприимное прежде помещение превратилось в клетку без выхода, и без сил опустился на колени рядом с тем местом, где, как он помнил, выбрался наружу.  
Дым внутри занял всё пространство, люди превратились в бестолково мечущиеся тени, а потом — Гэвин даже зажмурился на секунду, не веря своим глазам — исчезли все до единого. Ни одной живой души или мигающего диода, ни света прожекторов, ни арки из цветов и белой ковровой дорожки, ни даже штор и столиков, которые стояли там всего несколько минут назад; воздух в считанные секунды стал чистым, являя нелицеприятную истину в виде обшарпанных стен, дыр кое-где в полу и зияющих тёмными провалами окон.  
На негнущихся ногах Гэвин отошёл подальше, не отрывая взгляда от обветшавшего за мгновения здания, и похлопал себя по щекам.  
— Я сплю? Этого же не может быть… — всего десять минут назад он радовался жизни на собственной свадьбе, а сейчас… Нужно было успокоиться и начать мыслить логически. Что можно сделать в подобном случае? Звонить в полицию? Но Гэвин сам, чёрт возьми, полиция!  
Да и вообще всё выглядело как дурной сон…  
Отвернувшись от здания, чтобы перевести дыхание, он пробежался рассеянным взглядом по парковке, стройному ряду гражданских автомобилей, перемежающихся с полицейскими, и напрягся, когда заметил силуэт рядом с одним из них.  
Кто-то безумно похожий на него стоял, облокотившись на машину, и неотрывно смотрел в его сторону.  
Гэвин почувствовал, как кровь стынет в жилах.  
Резко зазвонивший в кармане телефон, которого точно не было прежде, заставил сердце упасть куда-то в район желудка, а потом и вовсе чуть не выскочить из груди, когда имя звонившего высветилось на экране.  
— Рик?! — кажется, ему не удалось сдержать истеричные нотки. — Что происходит? Я, кажется, схожу с ума…  
— Гэвин, пожалуйста, успокойся, — спокойный и приглушённый из-за качества связи родной голос теплом прошёлся по позвоночнику, но не смог унять дрожь в коленях. — Я всё объясню, но прежде тебе следует взять себя в руки. Нам не нужно, чтобы ты сделал всё хуже. Чтобы тебе стало хуже, Гэвин.  
Отчего-то Ричард особенно выделил последнюю фразу, но Рид пока не придал этому значения. Он сосредоточился на дыхании и даже прикрыл глаза, убеждая себя успокоиться.  
Если Ричард вышел на связь — с ним всё в порядке.  
— Хорошо, я… Куда ты делся из зала? Когда началась паника, я потерял Хэнка и Коннора, они просто… исчезли. Да почему ты так спокоен? Что произошло?  
— Сделай глубокий вдох и отвернись от машины, — последовал резкий приказ.  
Гэвин последний раз всмотрелся в свои же черты и заставил себя отвести взгляд, а после и вовсе повернулся к себе спиной.  
И наткнулся на ещё одного себя, стоявшего неподалёку от первого.  
— Рик… — голос дрогнул — как и руки, как и всё внутри. Раздирающий изнутри животный страх усилился, когда второй двойник шагнул вперёд, явно собираясь познакомиться ближе.  
— Гэвин! — строгий голос почти рявкнул в ухо. — Слушай меня! Сделай вид, будто говоришь с матерью, повернись налево и иди вдоль здания. Не переходи на бег, это ни к чему. Уходи оттуда и не оборачивайся, даже если тебя будут звать. Даже если тебе покажется, что ты сам себя зовёшь.  
— Ага? — в голове зазвенело, а по телу прошёлся жар — второй двойник целенаправленно шёл к нему. Но чем ближе он становился, тем неожиданно хуже становилось Риду: накатившая слабость, сродни той, которая бывает при сильной простуде, дала понять, что тесное знакомство — не лучшая идея.  
— Ты веришь мне? — проникновенно спросили в трубке, и Гэвин, сжав телефон вспотевшей рукой, отрывисто кивнул.  
— Да, мам, — сердце забилось, казалось, в три раза быстрее, когда он развернулся и пошёл в указанном направлении, стараясь не ускоряться. Сзади, метрах в десяти, раздалось покашливание, но Гэвин проигнорировал его. Зато остальные звуки — моторы машин, какие-то голоса людей, которых больше не было — затихли, будто кто-то отключил фоновый звук. Тихое «Гэвин?» совсем рядом — и он прикусил губу, борясь с желанием остановиться.  
— Так где, говоришь, встретимся, мам? Я как раз рядом, почти дошёл до поворота…  
«Гэвин, остановись!» — зов прозвучал громче, и — о боже, это звучало так, словно вторая личность обрела телесную оболочку и теперь преследует, словно в кошмаре, говоря его же голосом.  
— Что дальше? — чёрт возьми, он срывался на дрожащий шёпот…  
— Ты хорошо справляешься, — Рик, напротив, был холоден и собран. — Тебе нужно покинуть это место. Ты почувствуешь, когда можно будет остановиться.  
— Хорошо… — Гэвин сделал глубокий вдох, игнорируя повторяющийся зов, и повернул за угол. — Но ты мне всё объяснишь, мам. Когда встретимся. Надеюсь, это случится скоро…  
Что-то яркое вспыхнуло на периферии зрения и опало, как занавес в театре; не ожидая подобного, Гэвин шарахнулся в сторону, врезался плечом в стену и, вскрикнув, провалился внутрь, инстинктивно зажмурившись. Равновесие удалось восстановить почти сразу, но глаза он открыл уже в совершенно другом месте.  
— Не обращай внимания на происходящее. Вокруг тебя нет никого… — это было последним, что он услышал. Телефон исчез из рук сам собой, а одежда теперь совсем не была похожа на торжественный костюм, в котором он был минуту назад. Белая футболка и широкие домашние штаны, растрёпанные волосы, по которым Гэвин провёл ладонью, прежде чем оглядеться по сторонам — всё поменялось как по щелчку пальцев.  
— Рик?  
Тишина была ему ответом. Гэвин огляделся и едва сдержал желание похлопать себя по щекам — идиотский сон продолжался.  
Рядом с ним не было ничего — в буквальном смысле. Полностью белое помещение — комната? Зал? — огромных размеров, абсолютно пустое и необитаемое, и лишь изредка прямо в воздухе серебрились тонкие нити каких-то загадочных рисунков.  
— Эй? Кто-нибудь? — осторожно позвал Рид, закрыл глаза и покрутился вокруг своей оси, рассчитывая на какой-либо результат. Затем попробовал покричать, прошёлся кругом, но никакие ухищрения не приносили эффекта: он всё так же оставался будто бы в одном месте, белоснежность которого уже нещадно резала глаза.  
— Ну, ладно… — пробормотал он себе под нос и вдруг сорвался с места, наугад выбрав направление для своего забега. Однако затею пришлось бросить почти сразу — абсолютно всё оставалось неизменным.  
— Да какого чёрта происходит?! — наконец, отчаянно заорал он в пустоту и успел ещё мимолётно удивиться отсутствию эха. — Объяснит мне кто-нибудь, что за хрень творится?!  
— Ты в безопасности, Гэвин. Пока что, — голос пропавшего мужа раздался со всех сторон сразу, заставив Рида напряжённо оглядеться. — Ты находишься в месте, которое поддерживает тебя, но тебе нужно двигаться дальше.  
— Где ты? — требовательно спросил Гэвин, сжав кулаки: ему не нравились подобные игры. — И учти, я и шага не сделаю, пока ты не покажешься! Я хочу знать, что происходит!  
— Правда тебе не понравится, — произнёс Рик где-то рядом, вынуждая Гэвина круто обернуться. Его муж стоял в паре шагов от него, сложив руки за спиной, смотрел прямо и открыто и был одет в свою старую форму — бело-чёрный пиджак со светящейся нашивкой.  
— Ты зачем снова… — начал было Гэвин, но осёкся: чутьё детектива кольнуло, заставляя детально изучить Ричарда.  
И увидеть прохладное равнодушие в его глазах.  
— Я предпочёл бы, чтобы мы прямо сейчас начали движение. Это в твоих интересах, Гэвин, — наклон головы — слишком машинный, поза — слишком прямая. Это был его Ричард — и кто-то совершенно чужой одновременно.  
Рид, игнорируя сковавший органы холод, сложил руки на груди, готовый стоять на своём до последнего:  
— Ты пропал с нашей свадьбы, а теперь появляешься из ниоткуда и зовёшь идти за собой? Я никуда не пойду, пока не получу объяснений.  
Ричард будто бы устало вздохнул и покачал головой, выражая своё разочарование вредностью Гэвина.  
Рид задиристо фыркнул и прищурился. Если у него самого были двойники, то почему бы и его андроиду не иметь их? Причём, как и положено — злобных, жаждущих обмануть. Вот сейчас он откроет рот и наверняка скажет, что…  
— Ты в коме, Гэвин. Уже четырнадцать месяцев. Именно столько времени прошло с нашего первого задания, во время которого ты получил повреждения, несовместимые с жизнью. Но в «Киберлайф» совершили невозможное и загрузили твой разум в виртуальную реальность с возможностью наблюдения происходящего извне. Всё это, — андроид обвёл взглядом белоснежную комнату, — происходит у тебя в голове и тобой же поддерживается.  
Дыхание перехватило, и Гэвин мог только бестолково хватать ртом воздух в попытке получить немного кислорода. Мозг, казалось, перегревался, пытаясь осознать полученную информацию.  
— Все люди и андроиды, которых ты знал и видел здесь — лишь проекции, которых создало твоё подсознание, — безжалостно продолжал Ричард, то ли не замечая, то ли не реагируя на побледневшего человека. — Тот ты около машины — осколки твоего разума. И они сдерживали тебя от всей правды и от пробуждения. Если бы ты пришёл в себя — ты бы умер, Гэвин. А сейчас твоё пробуждение особенно нежелательно. В самом разгаре сложнейшая операция, и в любой момент что-то может пойти не так. Твой брат попросил меня ускорить твоё возвращение в стабильное состояние.  
Гэвин застыл на месте, будто разом лишившись способности двигаться; отказывался понимать произносимые Ричардом слова, потому что смысл их был поистине ужасен.  
Справа что-то с громким хрустом осыпалось, когда в голове мелькнула продирающая до костей мысль.  
— Всё, что происходило? — хрипло уточнил Гэвин. — Переезд в новый дом, поимка дилеров красного льда и… Наши отношения?  
Спросил — и ощутил, как в горле пересохло; Ричард помолчал, давая ему самому понять ответ, но Рид с решительностью и каким-то отчаянием смотрел в стальные глаза напротив, не отводя взгляда.  
— Ничего из этого не случалось в реальном мире.  
Воспоминания о том, какой путь они прошли от напарников к любовникам, треснули и разломились вместе с рухнувшим сердцем Гэвина. Пока он влюблялся и добивался счастья, не зная о его нереальности, настоящий Ричард не испытывал к нему никаких обжигающих чувств и всего лишь ждал, когда его напарник очнётся…  
Ричард тем временем огляделся, кивнул так, будто видел что-то ещё, и шагнул вперёд.  
— По неизвестной причине прежняя симуляция разрушилась. Тебе нужно добраться до точки возврата и загрузиться заново, вернувшись в стабильное состояние.  
— Стабильное — это продолжить смотреть сны о несуществующей жизни? — глухо уточнил Гэвин, не двигаясь. Смириться с тем, что за его недожизнью наблюдали и обсуждали, было сложно, особенно в обществе того, кто в фантазиях Рида принимал самое непосредственное участие.  
Кончики ушей опалило стыдливым жаром от мыслей, что мог видеть Ричард. Сам же объект его мыслей остановился рядом с ним и едва уловимо нахмурился.  
— Это необходимость, Гэвин.  
— Необходимость жить, общаться и… — он проглотил слово «любить», — строить отношения, чтобы потом узнать, что это на самом деле ложь?  
Ричард вдруг взглянул на него с неожиданной для андроида грустью в глазах.  
— Без этого ты был бы уже мёртв.  
Он не знал, что испытывает от полученной правды — ярость, досаду или смущение — но нечто, на миг блеснувшее в серых стекляшках, заставило замолчать и послушно пойти за мужем…  
Напарником. Настоящий Ричард никогда не звал его на свидание, никогда не целовал в подсобке департамента, никогда не дарил обручальное кольцо и не клялся любить до скончания веков.  
Что-то раздражающе защипало в уголках глаз, заставляя яростно потереть веки ладонью.  
— Ты не будешь помнить этого разговора, — Ричард шёл немного впереди, поэтому у Гэвина не было возможности видеть его лицо. — Как только твоё состояние стабилизируется, я покину симуляцию, а ты, вероятней всего, сможешь вернуться в прерванный момент жизни.  
Он, чёрт возьми, так говорил о свадьбе, словно не видел там себя в главной роли!  
Гэвин сжал зубы, усилием воли затыкая орущую совесть и неловкость, выжигавшую изнутри.  
— Но почему ты вообще здесь?  
— Тебе нужен был проводник, — равнодушно пожал плечами Ричард. — Сам бы ты слишком долго искал путь, теряя драгоценное время. Я создал свою проекцию и через удалённый доступ загрузил себя в программу, чтобы помочь тебе. Для управляющего блоком симуляций это не такая сложная задача…  
— Гэвин!  
Глубокий голос с мурлыкающими нотками вызвал мурашки на задней стороне шеи, и Гэвин без раздумий остановился. Слева из сверкнувшей пустоты распахнулась дверь, похожая на ту, что была в его доме, и на пороге показался Ричард… нет, его Рик. В том самом костюме с их свадьбы и с нежной улыбкой на губах.  
— Гэвин, вот ты где… — он сделал несколько шагов и протянул к Риду руку, на которой золотом поблёскивало обручальное кольцо. — Я везде тебя ищу. Ты, конечно, предупреждал, что можешь сбежать с собственной свадьбы, но я решил, что это шутка… Давай вернёмся? Хэнк уже слишком заинтересованно поглядывает на торт…  
Он краем глаза видел, как нахмурился Ричард рядом с ним, но всё равно подался вперёд, к тому, кого любил; на плечо легла чужая ладонь и сжала, останавливая.  
— Гэвин, рушащаяся симуляция пытается удержать тебя. Не поддавайся, иначе это может плохо кончиться для твоего разума.  
— Я ведь сам создаю эту симуляцию, — возразил Рид, не отрывая взгляда от своего мужа. Тот, судя по всему, не понимал, отчего Гэвин медлит, но терпеливо ждал. А за его спиной в проёме двери мелькали танцующие тени, слышался задорный смех…  
— Ты подвергаешь риску себя, свою жизнь и все наши достижения…  
— Не знаю, что он наговорил тебе, — перебил Ричарда Рик, опуская протянутую руку. — Но уверен, что в этом нет ни слова правды, Гэвин. Ты же знаешь, что я не причиню тебе вреда?  
— Он будет пытаться любой ценой остановить тебя, чтобы сохранить своё существование. Без твоей поддержки симуляция уничтожит его, как и прочих отработанных мобов.  
— И это говорит другой моб, такой же RK900, шалость программы, — вдруг жёстко усмехнулся Рик. Ричард не обратил внимания на его слова: он смотрел лишь на Гэвина, который в свою очередь переводил взгляд с одного на другого, чувствуя себя героем драмы, и лишь после последних слов задумался:  
— Он в чём-то прав… — Рид сложил руки на груди и с прищуром посмотрел на андроида рядом. — Как я могу быть уверен, что ты не такой же моб, который хочет убить меня?  
Ричард пожал плечами, совершенно не смущённый этим вопросом.  
— Этот RK900 — не продукт твоего подсознания, а самостоятельная программа, загруженная для помощи тебе. У него, в отличие от меня, нет оболочки в реальном мире.  
Красноречивый взгляд, которым Рик одарил Ричарда, подтвердил слова последнего лучше других доказательств.  
— В то время как я существую на самом деле, а значит, мне нет необходимости удерживать тебя здесь дольше назначенного времени. Я хочу помочь тебе выжить, Гэвин, и вернуться в реальность. Об этом меня просил твой брат.  
Сделав паузу, Ричард вдруг дёрнул уголком губ — и Гэвин прищурился, с дрожью узнавая в этом движении неловкую улыбку.  
Он уже видел такую больше года назад, когда они с напарником успешно закрыли их первое совместное дело, и Рид, не сдержавшись, хлопнул тогда ещё Жестянку по плечу со словами «А ты хорош, консервная банка, ещё можешь пригодиться!».  
А Ричард, словно не заметив его ступора, закончил на тон ниже:  
— Этого хочу я сам.  
— Какие громкие слова, — оказывается, Рик успел приблизиться, стоял теперь почти рядом с Гэвином и иронично улыбался. — Только-только ступил на путь девиации — а уже чего-то хочешь?  
— Ничего из того, что хочу я, не принесёт вред Гэвину, в отличие от твоих желаний, — казалось, ничто не способно вывести Ричарда из себя.  
— Ты думаешь, я хочу, чтобы ему было плохо? — Рик покачал головой и с нежностью взглянул на Гэвина. — Разве ты был несчастлив со мной? Мы были вместе последние месяцы, ты говорил, что любишь меня, согласился сыграть свадьбу, а теперь хочешь уйти?  
— Ты хочешь удержать его в коме, — рыкнул Ричард, но теперь уже второй андроид не обращал на него внимания.  
— Пусть это всё происходило только в твоей голове, Гэвин, но разве это так важно? Зачем тебе та реальность, в которой тебя не было уже давно, когда здесь у тебя есть всё, что пожелаешь?  
Рид фыркнул и пожал плечами.  
— Ты говоришь так, будто у меня есть выбор. Когда закончится операция, меня просто разбудят, разве нет? — в поисках поддержки он посмотрел на Ричарда, но тот вдруг прикусил губу и потупил взгляд. — Ричард?  
— Выбор есть всегда, — оскалился Рик и сверкнул насмешливым взглядом на притихшего Ричарда. — Сам скажешь ему, или мне озвучить?  
— Озвучить что? — мгновенно напрягся Гэвин. Диод Ричарда, уже несколько минут мигающий золотом, вдруг окрасился алым, а сам андроид вскинул голову и как-то беспомощно взглянул на напарника.  
— Только что твой брат завершил основные пункты операции, так что твоё нахождение в коме больше не является обязательным. Ты можешь выйти… если захочешь.  
— И что это значит? — голова шла кругом от поступающей информации, Гэвин чувствовал, что все ждут от него какого-то решения, но он просто не мог… не успевал…  
Длинный набор цифр, показавшийся Гэвину бессмысленным, полыхнул далеко впереди, затем ближе и крупнее, а после осыпался колючими искрами; Гэвин вдохнул раз, другой, чувствуя, будто дышит вместе с кем-то.  
— Всё очень просто: ты способен остаться здесь со своим Риком. Продолжить существование в виртуальном мире, жить счастливо и спокойно. Однако ты никогда больше не сумеешь вернуться в реальность, никто попросту не сможет тебя разбудить.  
— Мы останемся вместе, как и хотели. Как ты хотел, — вставил Рик и кивнул на дверь, которая всё ещё мерцала позади него. Как по волшебству, та стала чётче, и Гэвин уверился в том, что это дверь их совместного дома.  
Дома, существовавшего только здесь.  
— Или ты можешь оставить его и пойти со мной, — после паузы продолжил Ричард. — И проснуться в настоящем мире. Вернуться к прежней работе, в старый дом, отмотать назад срок размером в год, который ты прожил здесь… Но тогда тебе, вероятней всего, не понравится то, что случилось с тобой.  
— А что со мной случилось? — тут же уточнил Гэвин, зацепившись за эти слова, однако Ричард покачал головой и уклончиво ответил:  
— Пришлось пойти на некоторые жертвы, чтобы ты выжил.  
— Значит, я лишился какой-то части тела, — вслух решил Рид, предположив самое страшное, и почесал подбородок. Думать о том, что там, в настоящем, жизнь будет иной, не хотелось, как и о том, что в том мире его никто не ждёт. Здесь был его Рик, была должность сержанта, новый дом в пригороде Детройта…  
Но реальность была там.  
А Гэвин Рид не любил обманываться.  
— Элайджа не знает о том, что я даю тебе выбор. Я могу сказать твоему брату, что ты сам догадался о своих возможностях и решил остаться, — совсем тихо закончил Ричард и отступил, давая Гэвину пространство.  
И вместе с этим место, в котором они находились, начало разрушаться: огромные трещины поползли по стенам и потолку, а свет, до этого ослепительно яркий, отключился, погружая происходящее в сумрак.  
Оба RK900 стояли в трёх шагах от Гэвина с одинаково ожидающими взглядами.  
Голова загудела, будто он вдруг стал бороться с самим собой, горло словно забилось песком, а ноги отяжелели так, что не было шанса сдвинуться с места.  
— Время решать, Гэвин!  
Многоголосое эхо ударило по перепонкам, прокатилось по телу и отдалось болью в сердце, потом ещё и ещё, как если бы его резали по живому. Рид сжал зубы, столкнулся взглядом с Риком и…  
Качнул головой.  
— Прости, но я… Я должен… — что он должен был сказать? Как объясниться?  
Фигура того, кто был с ним рядом все эти месяцы, внезапно дрогнула рябью, мигнула, как некачественная голограмма, и исчезла; дверь дома истаяла мгновением раньше, оставив после себя тёмный выжженный прямоугольник.  
— Стороннее программное обеспечение отключилось, едва ты перестал испытывать в нём потребность, — прокомментировал Ричард, привлекая к себе внимание. Гэвин повернулся к нему, ощущая, как теснятся эмоции в груди, мешая сделать глубокий вдох; позади невозмутимого андроида затрещали и схлопнулись куски стены, но Ричард в лучших традициях фильмов даже не обернулся. — Гэвин? Ты…  
— Я выбираю… реальную жизнь.  
Его внезапно что-то дёрнуло, будто крюком, за живот, протащило куда-то наверх, приложило спиной о неровные камни и швырнуло в темноту без звуков, потрясений и боли.  
Последним, что он успел увидеть, были сверкнувшие сталью слишком живые глаза.  


***

— Не ожидал, что ты приедешь. Мог бы отправить вещи по почте.  
Ричард пожал плечами и переступил с ноги на ногу. Если бы он был человеком, можно было бы сказать, что он чувствует себя неловко.  
Гэвин поморщил нос и привалился плечом к косяку.  
— Я посчитал, что ты не сочтёшь официальный визит за посягательство на твоё личное пространство.  
— А мог бы, — согласился Гэвин, переводя взгляд на коробку в руках андроида. Отсутствие крышки позволяло увидеть ровную стопку однотонной одежды, пару ботинок в пакете, горстку мелочи и простенькие часы на кожаном ремешке, лежавшие сверху на синей футболке. — Так много?  
— На этом настоял мистер Камски, — RK900 снова дёрнул плечом и тоже посмотрел в коробку, будто не знал наперечёт её содержимое. — Но это все твои вещи, которые оставались у него.  
— Хорошо, — Рид кивнул, но почему-то не спешил забирать коробку. Ричард тоже не торопился отдавать её: Гэвин заметил, как андроид сильнее сжал пальцы, помедлил, а потом всё тем же спокойным голосом осведомился:  
— Я не буду слишком докучливым, если спрошу, как твои дела?  
Гэвин криво усмехнулся, мысленно перечёркивая очередные четыре линии одной поперечной.  
Тридцать пятый раз.  
— Вторая неделя подходит к концу, — он помолчал, согнул одну ногу в колене. — Я уже более-менее смирился с этими штуками внутри себя и с тем, что они теперь со мной навсегда. Хорошо ещё, что я их не чувствую…  
— Наноботы были единственным способом спасти твою жизнь, — оба и так это знали, как и возможные риски от использования новейшей технологии впервые на человеке. — К счастью, они выполнили поставленную задачу.  
— Говори проще — заштопали мне разорванную грудную клетку, — Гэвин повёл плечами, вспоминая неприятные описания того, в каком состоянии его привезли в операционную к Элайдже. С едва бьющимся сердцем, развороченной грудью, повреждёнными органами… Милосердней было добить, но Камски на то и двинутый учёный, что придумает выход из любой ситуации. — Это, наверное, хорошо, что они будут меня лечить. Да и лишние сто лет — неплохой подарок…  
— Это так называемый побочный эффект, — Ричард несмело улыбнулся. — Они не до конца изучены, и как их остановить в стремлении постоянно залечивать твои повреждения — пока неизвестно…  
— Побочный эффект в виде увеличенной продолжительности жизни? Дайте два, — Гэвин вдруг развеселился: он стоит на пороге собственного дома с кучей мелких роботов внутри себя, которые как в фантастических фильмах могут восстанавливать его ткани и органы после любых увечий, и беседует с андроидом, которого имел честь представлять в своих эротических фантазиях, пока находился в искусственной коме во время процесса вживления роботов и исцеления ран. — Теперь осталось только объяснить Элайдже, что я на него не злюсь, а то мы не разговариваем с того момента, как я пришёл в себя и немного… сорвался.  
— Ты сбежал, едва смог ровно держаться на ногах, — ему показалось, или в тоне RK900 прозвучала обида?  
Конечно, нет. Ему слышится это всё потому, что он больше года жил с выдуманным для себя же Риком, обладавшим внешностью, поведением и голосом Ричарда.  
Как теперь спокойно смотреть на напарника?  
— Слушай… — Гэвин помялся, чувствуя себя неловко и стыдясь пришедшей в голову идеи. Он не мог понять, точно ли это то самое, чего он хочет, но больше не желал изводить себя домыслами. — Есть хоть какой-нибудь способ возродить Рика? Скопировать там, дублировать… Ты же можешь?  
Ричард посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом.  
— Могу, — Риду показалось, или в его голосе была неприязнь? — Но не буду.  
— Почему?!  
— Потому что это просто программа, которых тысячи. Он не имеет никакой реальной ценности… Да и одного RK900 будет достаточно.  
Гэвин вскинул брови, безмолвно прося пояснить; Ричард посмотрел на него, как на человека, не способного строить простейшие логические цепочки, и терпеливо пояснил:  
— Тот Рик — скопированный с меня код. Как ты думаешь, было ли у меня время править его перед загрузкой?  
Гэвин открыл рот, собираясь запальчиво огрызнуться, но не смог выдавить из себя ни слова. Понимание стрелой пронзило мозг и, похоже, отразилось на лице, поскольку Ричард красноречиво хмыкнул.  
— Свой характер я дублировал полностью, так что технически твой Рик — это я… Или тот, кем я мог бы быть, если бы провёл те месяцы с тобой.  
— Ничего не говори, — чёрт возьми, мысль о том, что этот Ричард был настоящим, был оригиналом и знал, какие именно чувства к нему испытывает Рид…  
Он спешно выхватил коробку, чтобы чем-то занять руки, и надеялся, что уши не горят алым.  
Ричард сложил руки за спиной, прикусил губу и улыбнулся.  
— Тогда, может, ты всё-таки дашь мне шанс? Я, конечно, не тот Рик, но…  
И Гэвин, наконец определившись, шагнул в сторону и шире открыл входную дверь.


End file.
